1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device, in particular, a folding device with glass panes, comprised of wings having peripheral metal profiles filled preferably with glass panes and a peripheral frame usually comprised of metal profiles, for room dividers or room closures to be opened and closed as needed, for example, for sunrooms, business entrances, balcony enclosures or the like. The folding device comprises a series of wings connected to one another to form at least one wing chain, wherein the wings, for opening the device, are folded against one another, wherein each wing is pivotably connected to a neighboring wing within the wing chain and is slidably guided with one side, respectively, by means of guide elements forming a pivot axis in guide rails or is secured on lateral frames in a non-slidable but pivotable way. At least one wing is an opening wing being connected only with one side to a neighboring wing and having a free wing edge on the opposite side that is guided in the guide rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
In principle, such folding devices have one or several pivotable and slidably connected wing chains so that a large front of a building or a room divider can be opened almost completely. Within the wing chain, each wing is pivotably connected to the neighboring wing but is guided slidably only with one side in the guide rails. The outer wings of a wing chain are either configured as opening wings, having one side without connection to another neighboring wing, or are secured pivotably and usually non-slidable on a lateral frame. When the opening wing is an individual wing, it can be configured simply as a rotary wing wherein the side connected to the neighboring wing is guided in the guide rails while the free wing edge is pivoted out of the plane which is formed by the guide rails and the lateral frame.
On the other hand, when the opening wing of the folding devices of the aforementioned kind is part of a double wing, i.e., a wing of a wing pair, its free edge must be guided in the guide rail. In particular in the area where the opening wing with its free wing edge abuts the lateral frame or an additional wing, but also across the entire length of the guide rails, such folding devices often have gaps causing draft. Even when these gaps are closed by flexible seals, these areas still provide points of attack for burglary tools and are therefore weak points with respect to safety in connection with burglaries. Moreover, the gaps or optionally employed seals visually contrast with the wing frames and the peripheral frame of the folding device and therefore impair the visual appearance of the folding device.